The Adventures of HarryPotter inDementor my dear
by UnicornDreams
Summary: Harry is selfish and braty. Harry and friends go exploring in a nearby misterios cave.
1. The cave of darkness

** It's time for theADVENTURES OF "HARRY POTTER!"  
**  
ok this is somethingI thought up it's stupidbut that'swhy I think it's funny. This is my first story so please R&R so that I can get better.

Harry Potterwoke up one morning hungering for adventure.  
He thought he should go and explore the cave near by.  
He woke Ron and Hermione and filled his back pack full of objects that might be of some use.  
They set off after breakfastfor the cave the made sure that they weren't being followed then slippedunderHarry's invisibility cloak then walked to the cave entrance.  
Once they we're in the cave they pulled the invisibility cloak off andHarry stuffed it into hisbag.  
They walked through the cave it was cold,wet,dark and smelled of milldue.  
Harry had his wand out and so didHermione and Ron.  
Then when they arrived at a three way tunnel Harry said"hmmmm...let's split up!Hermione you take the left , Ron you take the right and I-"he paused for a moment."-will go instraight through the middleone."  
Bothe Ron and Hermione looked at eachother and rolled thier eyeslike it wasno big surprise that Harry would be the one to take the middle one.  
Harry Walked throught the middle tunneluntil he reached an under ground bridge.  
There we're torches lit the whole way across the bridge.  
Harry walk onto the bridge trying not to make any sound.  
Suddenly the air around him became cold and icy , and the torches allwent out.  
Then Harry could see that the ground and bridge we're starting to become icy and frozen.  
He then realized what was happning.  
He aimedhis wand out at a black hooded creature.  
The creature he had faced before.  
It's dead rotten hands closing in on him as he tride to remember what the spell was called that would shield him from a dementor.  
the dementor was now a few feet away from him.  
Harry coulden't remember the spell so he ran across the bridge as fast as he could to try and get away from the dementor.  
"oh those idiot's , they made me go through the middle tunnel!"Harrypanting very hard now,  
"oh if only they camethrough the middle tunnel anstead of me then they would be running for thier lives!"  
Harry reached the end of the bridge and went onto the right tunnel.  
He did not have time to stop and think wich tunnel he should go through.  
He hated his friends now , he thought that they we're inbeciles to let him go through the middle tunnel anstead of the left or right.  
Harry came to a dead end thedementor hovering towardes him as the dementor sucked out Harry's soul he could hear crys from his mother and father.  
He then rememberd the the spell and shouted"_ExpectoPatronum!"  
_Awhisp of white light came out of his wand and coverd him like a shield.  
Harry backed agenst the wall full of fear he closed ihs eyes and then the next thing heknew he was in another room.  
He could hear the screaches from the very unpleasant dementor in the other room.  
Fealing releaved harry got up of the ground and walked on through the tunnel hopeing to findHermione and Ron "So I can Strangle them!" he thought as he walked on throu the tunnel.

* * *

Sorry if it was a little long thewhole point of this is that Harry is a bit full of himself and tends to blame everyone for his mistakes exept for himself.  
ok pleaseR&RI would like to know wether I should continue this story.


	2. Worse thing yet to come

**Ok here is the next chapter of "The Adventures of Harry Potter!" Sorry about the words on the previas chapter I was spacing through it and cleaning it up but I forgot to proof read anyway thanks for R&R my story I really apprishiat it sorry if I spell anything wrong it's late and I was really tired when I wrote this.

* * *

**

Harry walked through the cave hoping to see Ron or Hermione.

He walked until he smelt something horrible.

It was like rotten eggs and dead fish combined.

He then realized what it was and he stoped dead in his trackes.

"Oh crap!" He said like he diden't have enough things to worry about.

He walked to the edge of the path and looked down on the platform bellow.

There by a big roaring fire were ugly smelly creatures with red caps and clubs.

They were called Red Caps and they had a somewhat pirate look to them.

They aren't all that strong but still should not be underestimated especialie if there are a lot of them wich unfortunetlyfor Harry there were a lot of them!

Harry diden't want them to know he was there so he carefully and quitely walked down the steps that led around the fire.

He was allmost there when he slipped and caused a rock to fall to the cave floor wich made a loud sound. The sound echod off of the sealing and the walls. He knew they had heard him so he got up and as fast as he could ran through the path that he was on.

They were close behind him but he still kept on running.

He could hear them behind him making grunts and yelling in thier own language.

He kept on running untill he saw a river but it was to late he tripped and fell into the merky water.

Red Caps don't like the water so Harry was safe for the moment.

The current was fast and Harry could feel himself moving down the underground river.

It was hard to swim there were many sharp rocks and Harry sadly hit one of the rocks and cut himself badly.

He was bleeding badly the crimson blood made the water red as it pourd out into the water. And the current got even faster.

Harry was so tired now his arms were acking and he felt cold from the freezing water.

He fell below the water, the freezing water filled his mouth and nostrills.

He thought he may not make it but he pushed off of the river floor and reached the surface.

He gastped for breath he was coffing and choking but then something worse was going to happen.

Harry looked ahead and saw that the river was about to end.

All he could do wasbrace himself for the water fall that was ahead.

He braced himself and took a deep breath then fell into the small pond bellow.

He was uncontias and bleading badly still.

But the waves pushed him on land He was very cold and in no condition to fight.

If he could only wake up and reach his wand then he maybe able to live.

What will happen to Harry? Find out in the next chapter of Harry Potter "Dementor my Dear."

* * *

Ok hope you liked it please R&R I'm not updating until someone R&R my story. 


End file.
